Not Coming Back
by AFatPinkHobo101
Summary: Its been 2 years since Ezra left the Ghost crew. now he is with some old friends, Krista, Devan, Alyssa, Sam, Melody, Jacob, Trix, and there droid, Shocker, they were all friends when they were little... well until Ezra disappeared after his parents left. What happens when the Ghost crew reappear?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ezra's POV:

'It's been three months since I joined my friends crew, a.k.a the Falcon crew. it's so hard to believe I'm back with my old friends.' I thought. We were all in the cockpit. "So any new missions yet, Krista?" Devan asked. Krista was the pilot, but she also got missions for us. "None yet. Hopefully we get one soon though, so we have something to do." Krista explained. "In that case i think I'm gonna go for a walk." I said before standing up and heading for the door. "Mind if i come? Im bored, really bored." Sam said. I stopped. "I need to be alone right now." I said as I walked out the door. I walked to the ramp and opened it before running as fast as I could to my tower.

Melody's POV:

I looked out the window and saw Ezra running as fast as he could. I wonder whats got him acting so differently today? I was brought out of my thoughts as Alyssa said something.

"I wonder waits up with Ezra today, usually when he goes for a walk he lets anyone come with him." "Ya, and usually he goes into town and not into the plains and towards that... Tower?" I said confused. "Should we investigate?" Devan asked. "No." Trix said from her usual spot leaning against the wall. "He will tell us whats up when he is ready, when he gets back we can remind him are here for him. But there is no way we will get into his business if he doesn't want us to." Trix explained. "She's right he will tell us when he is ready." Said Jacob from the co-pilot's seat.

Kanan's POV:

'I can't believe its been two years and no sign of Ezra!' I thought as i walked into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Whats wrong kanan?" Hera looked at me with her 'don't lie to me' look. "I'm just..." I trailed off, suddenly i got a pain in my head, then i felt myself hit the floor... Then all i saw was darkness.

Hera's POV:

I yelled for everyone to come and help me bring Kanan to the medbay. Luckily Kanan woke up after only a few minutes of being unconscious. "Are you okay, Kanan?" I asked as I helped him sit up. Everyone was in the room with them. "I-it's Ezra... I can sense his force signature!" Kanan explained. The room was silent for a while, before Sabine broke the silence. "So... We gonna look for him? Everyone nodded then went to the cockpit to make a plan.

Krista's POV:

I sat in the cockpit alone while everyone else was off somewhere in the ship doing whatever.

'I wonder why Ezra went to that Tower, and why was he running there? He seemed upset, he looked like he was almost going to cry.' I thought about it for awhile, 'hmm, maybe that place has something to do with what happened while he was gone, cuz he still never told us anything about what happened while he was gone...hmm' i continued to think about it until Devan walked in and sat next to me, which brought me back to reality. "Do you think Ezra is going to be okay? He seemed really upset before he left, which unusual for him. He's usually happy and joking around. But he was really quite." I asked Devan, I was still looking out the window. "I don't know... I've only ever seen him like this once, which was before he disappeared when we were all little kids." Devan explained.

Ezra's POV:

I was standing on the balcony of my tower looking at the sky thinking when i heard someone behind me, i turned around and saw the face of someone i wished to never see again.

"S-Sabine..." I said, 'I wonder if she realizes it's me, since my look has changed since she last saw me, my hair was now alittle longer and I no longer was wearing my orange outfit, I was now wearing some old, dirty dark colored jeans, a green long sleave shirt, and a black jacket, aswell as some short black boots. Now that I'm older I'm taller then Sabine. Sabine had her blaster pointed at me. "W-who are you?! And how do you know my name?!"

Sabines POV:

'How did this dude know my name?!' I thought. I looked at his eyes which were an electric blue, then I noticed his hair was also blue but obviously not the same shade as his eyes. Then it hit me. "Those eyes, that hair... E-Ezra... Is that you?!" I asked lowering my blasters, then putting them back into my holisters. "Yes, Sabine, it's me." He said as he looked at me with his electric blue eyes. "Where have you been?! We have been worried sick about you!" I explained. "I left that night because, i felt like i was useless, and unwanted... I felt like you guys didn't want me around anymore, i felt like i messed everything up... Thats why I left that night. I lived in an abandoned house in town after that, i didn't want to come here, because i didn't want for you guys to find me, i didn't want to go back to the Ghost, where i felt unwanted. Then three months ago, i was in town getting some food when someone ran into me, turned out it was one of my old friends, now I'm part of their crew..." Ezra explained as he turned away from and looked out over the balcony. "Ezra, we've been spending the last two years looking for you, you were never unwanted. You aren't useless, we loved you, and still do, please come back." I said. "I'm sorry Sabine, but I can't, I can't face everyone else after this, plus I'm part a new crew, I can't Sabine." I saw tears running down his face has he turned back around and looked at me before jumping off the balcony, he landed without a scratch, i watched as he ran off, i looked around the tower one last time before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jacob's POV:

I watched Ezra as he walked up the ramp and into the Falcon. "Hey, Ezra, are you okay? Do you need to talk about anything?" I noticed the tears on his face as he answered before walking by to the cabin he shared with Sam. "I just need to be alone right now." He locked the door to his shared cabin as he went in. I went to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot seat next to Krista. "Whats wrong? And don't lie to me." Krista said to me. I stared out the window as I answered. "It's Ezra, he's really upset, he just got back, and he was crying when he came back, then he said he needed to be alone, then went to his and Sam's cabin, and locked the door. I'm worried about him." "He will tell us when we wants to." She told me. "So, any missions yet?" I asked. "Nope, which is strange." "Ya, hey wheres Shocker?" Right after I asked that Shocker came and shocked me, i fell out of my chair. Me and Krista broke into laughter as i got back into my chair.

Zeb's POV:

"I miss the kid, it's been so strange without him." I told Kanan as we walked through town.

Suddenly our coms went off. "This is specter 5, i found the kid." Sabine said through the com. "Really?" Kanan asked. "Ya, but he ran off, he told me why he left then, he said he couldn't come back, he didn't want to see any of our faces again, i begged him but he said he couldnt and ran off before i could say anything. I'm on my way to the Ghost now." Sabine explained. "We will talk when we get to the Ghost, everyone back to the ghost." Kanan said, i could here the sadness in his voice.

Sam's POV:

I walked to my cabin, which i shared with Ezra, I tried opening the door but it was locked. "Ezra, you in there?" I asked after knocking lightly. "Go away, I need to be alone right now." I could tell he was crying from the way he sounded. I decided to go to the cockpit and leave Ezra alone since he was never like this i thought i should let him be alone if he wants. I entered the cockpit and sat down in one of the seats. "Hey, do you guys know whats wrong with Ezra? I think he is crying, which is really unusual." I asked. "No idea." Jacob and Krista answered at the same time. "He will tell us when he is ready." Krista explained.

Ezra's POV:

I opened my backpack and took out a box, I opened the box and took out my old lightsaber. I activated it. 'It's been so long since i last used this.' I deactivated it and held it tightly to my chest as i thought of the memories with the Ghost crew. 'I miss all those fun times, but I can't go back, no matter what.' I fell into deep thoughts. I finally put the lightsaber back into the box then into my backpack after about half an hour of thinking. I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling, I realized i had been crying for the last half an hour. 'I need to tell them.' I thought as i sat up.

Kanan's POV:

I was in my room trying to meditate, but i couldn't stop thinking about Ezra. 'I can't believe we were so close to having him back, but we didn't get him back, i need to find Ezra and talk to him as soon as possible.' I thought as i stood up and headed for the door. I just told everyone i was going for a walk.

Devan's POV:

'I wonder whats up with Ezra, I've never seen him this down before.' I thought as I walked into the cockpit and sat down. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Devan, do you know if Ezra left his cabin yet?" Krista asked worriedly. "Nope he's still in his cabin."

Melody's POV:

"Ezra?" i said gently as i knocked on his door softly. "Are you ok in there?" I asked. "Melody, can you get everyone in the cockpit? I need to tell you all something." He explained, he sounded like he was just crying. "Sure." I said before walking into the cockpit to see Krista, Jacob, and Devan already in the cockpit. "Hey guys, Ezra needs to tell us all something so stay here, I'm going to go get Alyssa and Trix from the main room." I explained. "Sure thing." Devan said with a small sigh of relief. I came back into the cockpit with Trix and Alyssa a few minutes later. We all waited until Ezra came in and sat in his usual seat. "I need to tell you guys about wait happened while i was gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry about the glitched out chapters, i think its because im uploading from an iPad, but im glad you guys are liking it so far! :)

Chapter 3:

Ezra's POV:

"What happened was, when I disappeared, it was because my parents were taken by the empire, and I knew my life was over, so i left, and after a while i moved into an abandoned tower. Then one day when i was fourteen, i was out stealing food like usual, and i met these people, there names were, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, and Hera, they also had a droid named chopper, they were the crew of the ghost, the ghost was their ship, they saved my life from the empire that day, then they saved again. They took me in, i was no longer just a street rat, was something more, i was part of a rebellion. Kanan was a jedi in hiding, he told me i was force sensitive, so i can control the force. He became my master, and i was his padawan, he was training me to be a jedi. Eventually i got a crystal and used it to make my own lightsaber." I held up my lightsaber. I heard them all gasp. " But two years ago, i felt like they didn't need me anymore, and i was useless, and unwanted..." My eyes began to tear up. "Earlier today when i went for a walk, i went to my tower, i saw my old friend Sabine there, she told me they had been looking for me for the last two years, she begged me to come back, but I refused, I can't face them all again. There is no way." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

Krista POV:

I hugged Ezra. "We're here for you, don't worry." I said as we stopped hugging. "So you were training to be a jedi? That's amazing, so your able to use the force?" Jacob asked. "Yep." I said as i lifted him in the air then put him back down. "See" "Woah!" Everyone said at the same time."Hey guys were running low on supplies, so we should run into town tomorrow." I explained. "Sounds like a plan." I heard Ezra say happily.' and it sounds like Ezra's back.' I thought happily.

-The Next Day-

Melody's POV:

Me and Ezra were walking through the market place looking for things that were on the list that Krista gave us. 'I'm glad Ezra's acting like himself again.' I thought as we walked through town. I stopped to look at the list of supplies we need, but suddenly i was pulled into an alleyway.

Ezra's POV:

Melody stopped walking so i stopped and waited for her. I looked over Melody's shoulder and saw Kanan, someone i never wanted to see again. I pulled Melody into a alleyway so Kanan didn't see us. "What the heck, why did you pull me into this alleyway?" Melody asked. "I saw Kanan, he's part of my old crew. I don't want him to see me." I explained. Melody peeked out of the alleyway. "Is that dude in the green clothes, with a ponytail Kanan?" Melody asked. I sighed as i answered. "Yep, that's him."

Kanan's POV:

Out of the corner of eye i watched as a kid was pulled into an alleyway by another kid, they looked like they were trying to hide from someone. 'One of those kids kinda reminded me of Ezra.' I thought. I hid in the crowd, i watched as the kids came out of the alleyway and looked around. I walked through the crowd to stay hidden as I followed them.

Melody's POV:

We came out of the alleyway when we thought Kanan was gone. We went back to getting supplies. Suddenly my com went off and Krista's voice came through. "Hey Melody, Ezra, you almost done?" She asked. "Yep, only a few more things and we will start heading for the Falcon." I replied. "Ok, don't take to long." She said. "We won't, don't worry!" Ezra said.

Kanan's POV:

I could hear a voice com through a com link that one of the kids were holding."Hey Melody, Ezra, you almost done?" I heard the voice say. 'EZRA?!' I thought. I watched as the girl with Ezra put the com link back on her belt, then they began walking. I stayed hidden in the crowd as i followed them. They stopped for a minute, the girl was looking at a list she had in her hands. I walked up to them. "Ezra? Is that you?" I asked as i placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ezra's POV:

I heard Kanan's voice behind me, then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. "What do you want?" I said in a angry voice. "I need to talk to you." He replied. "I don't want to talk to you." I said. I turned away and looked at Melody. "Let's go, Melody." I said as i began to walk away, Melody followed me. "Ezra, you can't run away from your past." I heard him say. I stopped for a second, i was going to turn around, but I decided not to, so i kept walking. I looked at Melody, i could see she was worried from the look on her face.

Kanan's POV:

I watched as Ezra turned around. "Let's go Melody." He said as he walked off. "Ezra, you can't run from your past." I told him as he walked away, he stopped like he was going to turn around, but then he kept going. I sighed. "Ezra, please." I said sadly as Ezra walked away without turning back.

Melody's POV:

Me and Ezra finished getting the supplies, then we headed back to the Falcon. When we got to the Falcon Ezra went to his cabin and locked the door without saying anything to anyone.

I walked into the cockpit and sat in my usual seat. I sighed as Krista turned her chair and looked at me. "What's wrong? And don't even think about lying to me." She said. "It's Ezra. When we were getting supplies someone from Ezra's old crew saw us and came up to us, he told Ezra he needed to talk to him. But Ezra just said that he didn't want to talk to him. Then he walked off so i followed, and as we were walking away Ezra's old friend told Ezra he couldn't just run from his past. Now Ezra's upset again." I explained

Krista's POV:

"Which old crew member was it?" I asked. "Kanan, the one that was teaching Ezra the ways of the Jedi." She replied. "I feel bad for Ezra, first he looses his parents, then he is alone on the streets, then he finally finds a family and he had to leave them, now he is in this mess." I sighed. "Ya." Is all i got as a response from Melody.

Ezra's POV:

I sat down and began to meditate. I fell into a deep meditation, i saw a vision of Kanan he was in his cabin sitting on his bed, he had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked like he was really upset. I watched as Hera walked in and sat next to him. The image faded away, and now i could see Sabine, she was in her cabin laying in her bed crying. Then that image faded away and i saw Zeb, he was sitting in the main room with Chopper. 'That's strange they aren't fighting like how they used to.' I thought as the image faded. I was brought back to reality when i heard Sam's voice. "Uh, Ezra, are you okay in there?"'i heard him ask from the other side of the door. "Ya." I responded with sadness in my voice. "Is it okay if i come in?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sam's POV:

"Is it okay if i come in?" I asked Ezra. He opened the door then went and laid on his bed and stared at the wall. I walked in. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk about anything?" I asked worriedly. "I'm here for you if you do." I told him. "Sam, remember when i was telling you guys what happened when i was gone?" He asked. "Ya." I replied. "Well, when me and Melody were getting supplies, we ran into Kanan, my old master... He wanted to talk to me, but i refused then i walked away, as i walked away i heard him tell me I can't just run from my past. After that when we got back and i came to our cabin, i was meditating and i saw visions of my old crew, they all looked so upset, one of them was crying." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to go and talk to them." He explained. "That's the right thing to do." I told him as he walked out of the room.

Sabine's POV:

'I miss Ezra.' I thought as i laid on my bed staring at the bed crying silently. 'Every thing has changed since Ezra left, i just wish that he would come back and everything would go back to how it used to be! But i know that can't happen.' I thought as I continued staring at the wall and cry silently.

Trix's POV:

We all were in the main room besides Ezra, he suddenly came in the room. "I'm going to go and talk to my old crew." He said before sighing then continuing. "I have to. Ill be back later." He walked out of the room then off the ship. "He's doing the right thing." I said with a slight smile on my face.

Ezra's POV:

I ran to where i remember the Ghost being last time i was there. "It's here!" I said to myself quietly. I saw that the ramp was open, and i could see Hera sitting on the ramp. I stopped running and just walked the rest of the way.

Hera's POV:

I sat on the ramp of the Ghost and looked into the night sky. 'Everything has changed so much since Ezra left the crew.' I thought. I looked into the plains and saw someone walking toward the Ghost. 'That person has blue hair like Ezra's' i sighed. 'His eyes are an electric blue, just like Ezra's.' I thought, I noticed that he hand something hanging off of his belt. "That thing on his belt looked like Ezra's lightsaber... Ezra?! No it can't be!" I said to myself quietly. "Hera." He said as he approached me. "Ezra!" I said excitedly as i hugged him.

Kanan's POV:

I heard Hera's voice but I couldn't make out what she said, she sounded excited. 'I better go investigate.' I thought as i walked out of my room and towards the ramp. As i reached the ramp i heard Hera say something, this time i could make it out. "We've missed you!" I reached the ramp to see Hera hugging Ezra. "Ezra?!" I said as i walked up to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the glitchy chapters! I think it's because im uploading from my iPad instead of a computer. And i fell asleep last night before i could fix it. So Sorry!

Chapter 6:

Ezra's POV:

I watched as Kanan came out of the Ghost. "Ezra?!" He said as he walked up to me and Hera. "Hey Kanan." I said as Hera finally stopped hugging me. "It's great to see you." Kanan said with a smile. Suddenly My com link went off. "One second." I said before grabbing my com link. "What's up?" I asked. "Ezra, we got a mission, don't take to long please. Its important, we gotta stop an imperial shipment." Krista said through the com. "Don't worry Krista, I'll be back in time." I responded. "You better be it's very important." She explained. "I got it, I'll see you later." I said. "Bye." She said. "That was just one of my crew mates." I explained. "Ok, why don't we go inside and talk." Kanan said. "Sure." I said as we all walked into the Ghost. We walked into the main room and sat down, we began to talk.

Sabine's POV:

I layed on my bed and stared at the wall, i was deep in thought. But i was brought back to reality when i could here Ezra's voice, i thought it was in my head at first, but I realized it wasn't. I wiped the tears off my face and left my room and went to the main room. I saw Ezra sitting and talking to Hera and Kanan. "Ezra!" I yelled as i ran up and hugged him. "Hey Sabine." He said with a smile on his face. Suddenly Zeb came out of his cabin. "What's with all the noi-" he stopped when he saw Ezra. "Kid?!" He said as he walked up to him. "What's up, furball." He said jokingly. I was still hugging him. "Where have you been for the last 2 years?!" He asked curiously. "I was alone for awhile until i ran into some old friends, they kinda had thought i was dead since I disappeared when we were all kids."

Hera's POV:

Ezra explained to us what happened while he was gone. "So now your part of another crew?" I asked. "Yep you guys could meet them after our mission today. I should probably get going so I don't miss our mission, apparently it's really important. See you guys later." He got up and left the ship to go on his mission. "I'm so glad we could see Ezra again." Sabine said with a smile on her face. "Me too." I said happily.

Devan's POV:

I watched as Ezra walked into the ship. "I'm back guys. So what's the important mission?"

He asked. "We gotta stop an imperial shipment of dangerous weapons." I explained.

"Let's do this thing!" He said happily. After we stopped the shipment and got the crates aboard we all came into the cockpit as Krista flew us away back to Lothal. "You guys should meet my old crew." Ezra said. "Sure, it be nice to meet some fellow rebels." Alyssa said with a smile.

Ezra's POV:

I told Krista where the ghost was and she flew us there. We landed next to the ghost and when we got off the ship we saw the ghost crew sitting on the ramp of the Ghost. "Hey guys." I said as we walked out of the ship. "Hey Ezra, this your crew?" Kanan asked. "Yep, this is Trix, Jacob, Melody, Devan, Krista, Sam, and Alyssa." I said looking at the Ghost crew. "They were my childhood friends." I explained. "Well until you disappeared one day." Melody said teasingly. "Well ya. Anyways, guys this is Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and their droid Chopper." I explained before Chopper shocked me which made me fall over. I got back up and everyone started laughing including me.


End file.
